Knitted fabrics performed with flechage knitting and thereafter the bind off process at the portion performed with flechage knitting include cases of forming shoulder drops at the shoulder portions of the body in clothes such as sweater.
When forming the shoulder drops at the shoulder portions of the body, the left and right shoulder portions of the front body and the shoulder portions of the back body are knitted through flechage knitting so that the knitting width gradually narrows. In this flechage knitting, the number of stitch is reduced at a neckline forming portion since a neckline is usually formed in the body. Therefore, when flechage knitting is performed, the loops at the end of the neckline side and the end of the armhole side of the knitting width are sequentially held on resting needles every time the knitting width is narrowed. After flechage knitting is completed, the loops of the shoulder portion held on the resting needles are sequentially bound off starting from the end of the armhole side (see e.g., patent document 1).
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-66722